Knightmon
Knightmon |digixros=DigiXros Chart Shoutmon X7 Superior ModeDigimon Xros Wars, "A Glorious DigiXros, Seize It! Our Future!!" 54 |java=Masaki Terasoma |javan=(Xros Wars) |partner=Xros Heart |s1=Knightmon Wise Sword Mode }} Knightmon is a Warrior Digimon whose name and design are derive from the medieval . It is a largely-built Digimon whose body is clad in armor made from heavyweight Chrome Digizoid. It possesses enough power to easily wield its cherished greatsword even while dressed in that armor. According to one theory, it wears the armor on its body in order to restrain its mighty, uncontrollable power. Also, Knightmon is a Digimon that exists to faithfully serve its master, and its personality is deeply loyal. For that reason, it is in distress over becoming either wicked or righteous, depending on its master's attribute, in order to follow through on those convictions.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/05-na/knightmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Knightmon] It bears the Crest of Hope on its shield and cape. Digimon Adventure 02 The first Knightmon that appeared was an unliving creature born from Control Spires by to destroy a Destiny Stone. However it was confronted by the and had to fight against them. During the battle it was able to defeat Ankylomon and Pegasusmon and hold off both Paildramon and Silphymon, but when arrived the Knightmon was quickly destroyed. Another Knightmon appears in Japan when Digimon start appearing in the Real World thanks to Arukenimon, but it is quickly sent back to the Digital World by . Digimon Tamers In a castle in the monochrome plain of the Digital World, a Knightmon wanders the halls, frightening Takato and his friends. Ryo explains that the Knightmon is harmless, though he does say that it prowls the hallways at night looking for victims to decapitate. Digimon Frontier Digimon Data Squad A batallion of Knightmon accompany the , , and in their attack upon the Human World. Those serving UlforceVeedramon attacked Egypt, while Dynasmon lead his troops in an attack on New York and LoadKnightmon oversaw the attack on Japan. Most of the Knightmon attacking Yokohama are taken out by , , and . At the nearby airport, defends and 's plane from another squad of Knightmon, then digivolves to when MirageGaogamon shows up so that the pair can eliminate most of the Knightmon. When LoadKnightmon himself arrives, MirageGaogamon digivolves to , and the pair proceed to destroy the Royal Knight and his remaining soldiers. Other Knightmon are sent to attack France and China. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Two Knightmon served under Leo during Neo Saiba's invasion upon 's castle where they killed Megadramon and Gigadramon but the two Knightmon were then killed by . Digimon World 3 Knightmon appears with the three Royal Guards defending Chief Officer. There are also two Knightmon guarding Amaterasu city. If you don't have the four ID passes fake leaders of the cities in Amaterasu server have and try to enter Amaterasu city, there are more knightmon on Amaterasu Bridge and one of them will fight you. That Knightmon is invincible so the player loses the game no matter how many times he tries to defeat Knightmon. Knightmon is a card S-energy White of 25/27. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Knightmon dwells in the Transfield. Knightmon digivolves from Clockmon and can digivolve to Alphamon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Knightmon, your Digimon must be at least level 40, with 200 Attack and 180 Defense. Several Knightmon serve as the guards for SunshineCITY. Digimon Battle Digivolves from Dinohyumon at level 31, and can digivolve further into Crusadermon at level 41. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Gladimon at level 25, and can digivolve further into Crusadermon at level 41. Attacks *'Berserk Sword/Electric Slash': Swings its greatsword like a , cutting everything in two with a single stroke. In Digimon Frontier, each swing launches a blast of energy. *'The Duel' Unison Attacks *'Checkmate Break': A unison attack with a group of eight PawnChessmon (White); surround group with an aura while in a specific formation and then perform a group stabbing attack in the air. Knightmon Wise Sword Mode Knightmon Wise Sword Mode is a DigiXros with Knightmon and Wisemon. It bears the Crest of Hope on its cape. Digimon Fusion Attacks *'Wise Sword': Elongates its Wise Sword into a giant blade and unleashes an enormous shockwave. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Warrior Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon